Side Stage 3: "The Fully-Armed Sharpshooter"
:"Looks like there is a new grock in town. It's got a big mouth full of fangs, and it swims in the river. We need help, ranger!" ::::::::''-Louie'' Side Stage 3: "The Fully-Armed Sharpshooter" is the sixth Stage following Main Stage 2: "The Rail Crasher" in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. Dillon and Russ heads north to the Triple March Island, however Louie doent know what to worry about more, the strange character or the vicious Aquatic Grocks. The Mayor of this village is Louie. Some villager will talks to Dillon and Russ at the Prep Time (Day 1), giving away Snake Talisman to keeps Dillon in safety. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Nomad *Louie *Sal Storyline (First Time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- Louie: - My dear ranger, I am Louie, your host. Welcome to Triple March Island. Russ: - This is Dillon. I'm his sidekick, Russ. Louie: - When these troubles started, I fantasized that a ranger would come to our island. ::No one here volunteered. Half of the villagers have already abandoned the place. Russ: - We're here. And don't think they sent a young ranger here because it's so remote. ::For now, we are the only rangers to be put on the job. Louie: - Oh, really? Russ: - So we have to be ready for anything! What's the situation report, Chief? Louies: - Umm, that... I haven't been keeping track. ::Though there have been sightings of a grock sea monster in the water. Russ: - Interesting... I wonder what it will do when the raid starts? ::It'll probably crawl onto the land in order to attack the village, right? Louies: - I guess so. I really haven't given it that much thought. Russ: - Once it climbs out of the water, that's our chance. ::Because I don't think we'll be able to wrangle it while it's swimming. ::An aquatic grock... Pretty crazy, huh? Louie: - From what I heard, most of the sightings have been on the west side of the village. ::Thanks again for making my dreams come true and helping our village island! "A client would like to talk to you." [[Colonel Buster] appears with the Intro/ Arrival Quest. Now appears the option for take or not this mission.] Prep Time ---- you pass through from Main Stage 2 to Side Stage 3, you will get this Russ: - Hey, Dillon. What do you think this thing is? ::That old coot in the village said it would help keep you safe. Dillon puts the talisman on the hat ::Whoa! It actually looks pretty cool on you! ::The image of the rattlesnake carved into the old wood... ::has awakened the ancestral memories encoded in Dillon's DNA! ::Dillon has learned the battle skill drift attack! ::Slide the stylus on the Touch Screen, and then press and hold the L button. ::When red sparks start shooting out, release the stylus! ::Dillon will burst forward in a curved trajectory. ::As he rolls, he'll damage all the enemies he hits! ::This is very effective against enemies that are difficult to attack head-on! ::You can review these controls in the Game Guide. Russ: - Oh, and also... I found out something about the tower weapons here. ::It seems they are much more powerful than the ones we've used so far. ::And... ...What's that? ::Whoa! He gave that tailsman to you? nods as if saying "yes" Russ: - I guess he wasn't just showing it to you... you already receive the Snake Talisman, you get this Russ: - Aquatic grocks, eh? ::That's worrying... ::If they use the waterways to make their way to the village, ::we won't be able to fight them as long as they're in the water. ::But if they're really slow swimmers... ::we can keep an eye on the map and ambush them when they come out of the water. ::And don't forget to watch the towers so we can protect them too... ::Yep, we've got a lot to do. Let's get to work, Dillon! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Louie: R-r-ranger! There's a strange...THING out in the back of the saloon! ::I don't know what it is! Out in the backyard... :I can't understand a word it says... Russ: - Dillon, I'll go check it out... ::Let go! You creep! appears in the back holding Russ hostage, Dillon gets ready to attack, The Bartender pulls out a large shotgun, and Stranger gets his pistol out. Nomad sees both guns pointed at him, so he pulls out two of his own pistols. freaks out Louie: - Oh no. No, no, no! Dillon! Everyone! Let's all calm down... silent moment goes on, but is interrupted by Sal Sal: - looks at Sal for a moment, then he lets go of Russ and lowers his guns. Everyone else does the same. Sal: - I told him that messing with kidsss... ::will make him an outcassst, even among his own mates. Louie: - His own mates? Sal: - Shipmatesss... He's a pirate from the eassstern sssea. ::He's also a famousss assassin. Without a doubt, he's been hired by someone. Russ: - Aww, not again! Sal: - So, Russ... I'd say you and I are sssquare now for last year's business... Russ: - Dillon... I'm all right. He didn't hurt me. ::In fact, I just thought of something. We should hire him! ::Look at him... He's probably right at home in and under the water! talks to Nomad Russ: - Excuse me. I hear you're a pirate. Um... you're probably a great swimmer, huh? Nomad: - ...... Russ: - And now you know that it's bad to hurt children, right? ::So what do you think about partnering with us? Nomad: - ...... Russ: - I'm Russ. What's your name? Nomad: - Russ: - I have no idea what you just said, so how about I come up with my own name for you? ::I'll call you... Nomad! You've probably roamed far from home and are all alone. ::Dillon! Let's hire Nomad for 2500! you want to hire this ranger? no Nomad: - yes of money thrown on the table Nomad: - Russ: - All right! I think we have a deal! recruit him, talks again with Nomad Russ: - Nomad! Uh... thanks in advance for your help tomorrow! to Sal Sal: - Hisssss! Welcome. ::Feassst your eyes on these spectacular glovesss... can buy Slasher Gloves for 1800 gold.Select Rest to proceed. Day 2 Prep Time ---- you not hires Nomad Russ: - Dillon... I've been thinking... ::The waterways are the key to defending this village. ::Do you think that squid dude from the saloon is a good swimmer? ::That's the first time I've seen a pirate in the flesh. Pretty cool, huh? ::It'd be pretty fun to travel by boat sometime, wouldn't it? Probably nice and relaxing... you hires Nomad Russ: - Dillon... I've been thinking... ::The waterways are the key to defending this village. ::Nomad! You can swim, right? Nomad: - Russ: - Uh-huh. Yep. ... I have no clue what you're saying, but... ::If Nomad can fight in the water as well... ::we can deal with the aquatic grocks much more effectively than we did yesterday. Nomad: - giving Nomad a task Nomad: - Yes... Nomad: - to Nomad... Nomad: - 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- part not differs when you hires or not Louie: - Well done, ranger! What a battle! I thought I was dreaming when that gigantic one showed up! ::It was a nightmare! I thought we were doomed... ::But thanks to you, the day had a happy ending and we'll live to dream again! ::Once again, we thank you for all that both of you have done for the village! Day 3 Prep Time ---- you not hires Nomad Russ: - Well, buddy, it seems this is the last day for us on this island. ::It's a beautiful place, but those Mawgrocks have really ruined the scenary. ::But, Dillon, if you can defend the village one more day... ::The villagers should be able to return to their carefree way of life. you hires Nomad Russ: - Well, buddy, it seems this is the last day for us on this island. ::Hey, Nomad! After we finish fighting on this island... ::would you be willing to come along with us to the next frontier station? Nomad: - Russ: - Ahah hah hah! I don't know what you said... Nomad: - Russ: - Hey, do you understand me? Dillon and I would welcome you with open arms! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Did you hear that? It's almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Louie: - Thank you, rangers! You did it! ::You navigated along the shores of the unfamiliar waterways of our island. ::Thank you, Dillon! And you too, Russ! ::Your courage is tremendous. Words cannot convey how thankful we are for your help. Russ: - We did our job and got our pay. That's enough for us. Louie: - You're too modest. I was continuously amazed! ::That was the first time I've ever seen a flying squirrel... ::and a rolling armadillo fighting grocks with his bare hands! Russ: - Hahaha! Hey, Dillon, if we ever have any free time, let's start up a circus act! End the Day to proceed. you not hires Nomad Louie: - So tomorrow you'll be heading to the next frontier station, won't you? Russ: - Yes, of course. We should hurry. ::It sure would be handy if he would just come with us... Nomad: - Russ: - Huh? What, Nomad? What? ::Sal! What's he saying? Sal: - ... ... ::Yesss... What is he saying... In short, he's upssset. Russ: - Huh? You're joking, right? He doesn't have anything to be upset about! Nomad: - :: Sal: - "According to the pirate's code, we cannot harm children... ::"However, you fight with the strenght of one fully grown... ::"You cannot escape. You must accept my challenge. ::"Dillon... I came here to end you!" Nomad: - Russ: - Ahhhh... That's how it's going to be. ::D-D-Dillon... Sal: - Russ. You have no choice... This must be done. ::He said that he would "wait until daybreak." ::You might consssider using that time... ::to do what you can to ensure Dillon's victory... Russ: - Aww, shoot... {Click here to go to the intro and the duel} you hires Nomad Louie: - So tomorrow you'll be heading to the next frontier station, won't you? Russ: - Yes, of course. We should hurry. ::But honestly, it'd be great if Nomad would come along with us. Nomad: - Russ: - What? What is it, Nomad?! ::Sal! What's he saying? Sal: - ... ... ::Yesss... What is he saying... In short, he's upssset. Russ: - Huh? You're joking, right? He doesn't have anything to be upset about! Nomad: - :: Sal: - "According to the pirate's code, we cannot harm children... ::"However, you fight with the strenght of one fully grown... ::"Even with all my tentacles, I cannot grasp these conflicting concepts... ::Dillon... I came here to end you!" translated what Nomad says 'Nomad: - Russ: - Stop that, Nomad! We're like shipmates now, aren't we? ::D-D-Dillon... goes to the upstairs room Sal: - Russ. You have no choice... This must be done. ::He said that he would "wait until daybreak." ::You might consssider using that time... ::to do what you can to ensure Dillon's victory... Russ: - Aww, shoot... {Click here to go to the intro and the duel} text has some changes, who need to put all the full text again. ↑ Storyline (2nd time) Day 1 First Arrival ---- ?? Prep Time ---- ?? Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- Louie: ?? End the Day to proceed. Gallery Before-Sidestage3.png Category:Stages Category:The Last Ranger Stages Category:Side Stages